REAL (album)
''REAL ''is the debut album of upcoming artist, DinodJ. Its first single, "We Danicn" is set for release in early 2014. Development The process for this album began in summer of 2013. During this time, DinodJ was oringally going to be called "Dj Harris," "Dj" derives from his frist and middle initials, "Dylan James." His first single was going to be called "Mine," and his album was going to be called "Dinomyte," with ten to sixteen original songs. The album went through multiple phases, from song titles to album names to track listing. After a failed attempt at writing good songs to with the instrumentals he had created, DinodJ decided to just drop the whole "Dinomyte" idea and started a new album project called "Treat Me Like You Want Me," which was set to be released as his first single, and the title of his album, along with a whole new track set. DinodJ changed the title of the album to "Enough is Enough," keeping the track list, but writing a few new songs along the way. DinodJ dropped this idea, as well, beginning his new project called "We Dancin'" including some old tracks from "Dinomyte," and thirteen other original songs. DinodJ then decided to rename the album to "REAL," and began the song writing process. "The album kind of draws from "real" events or feelings that I've dealt with or felt. The song "We Dancin" may not sound like a song that could derive from personal feelings, but it is. I love to party and dance, and at a lot of my high school dances, I'm normally around the same group of people, jumping up and down, singing along with the words, just having a good time, no matter what the others say," explains DinodJ on his album. "There's a song called 'Smoke and Mirrors.' It features one of my closests friends (I won't use her real name), Los3r (spelled with a "3" rather than an "e."). We talked over Facebook and just started spitting out words that rhymed and went along with the beat and the mood of the song." According to the artist, some of the album's music is composed of synths and loops. "This album means everything to me." States DinodJ. "I put a lot of time and effort into it, even though its been about seven months. Some of the songs are kind of 'explicit,' not like 'drugs, money, girls," explicit, but mature language. It sounds crazy, but that's what I want to say." The artist continues to describe the personal feelings of his album. "Like I said earlier, this album is very personal. It pretty much describes my feelings. Well, almost all of my songs. Some of them I write, I write to send off a message, like in 'Smoke and Mirrors,' the lyrics are telling a story about a lover who's lost trust in their partner, resulting from cheating and lying." Songs Composed There are thirteen songs on the album, four of which made it from "Dinomyte." Others from "Treat Me Like You Want Me." Genres "I mainly classifty this album as pop, but in some songs it takes a hip-hop turn, or I slow it down with reggae or Indie. There was one song called 'Sonic Sound System,' and it was going to be described as 'electrodubstep,' because of its dropping sounds or 'wubbing,' I guess you can say, but that song no longer belongs to me, and failed to make it in because I couldn't get it to work; it just didn't fit. But its in good hands now, because it now belongs to JRoss." Trivia *The album went through many stages of changes. *REAL is under Fhoolsophy Records, the company in which DinodJ will release his music. **Los3r is also signed to this company. *REAL was suppose to have a deluxe version, but plans changed, and the deluxe version moved to an EP, with remixes, acoustic plays, and some original songs. Category:REAL Category:Music